thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Sovereign Wiki:Policies and guidelines
We have written some policies and guidelines for using the wiki. For convenience, we have separated them into general stuff and stuff that only applies for editing. In practice, we can count on one hand the number of times we've resorted to blocking someone even temporarily, so please don't be nervous about getting involved. Each line of this page is a reaction to a situation that already arose, just so we have concrete guides for future reference. Also note this difference: Policies are rules, which one may be blocked for repeatedly breaking. Guidelines are less objective, absolute, or enforced. General Policies * Don't post sexually explicit images, even if they are screenshots of the game (text is okay in moderation). * This wiki may include and discuss other work by the developer of The Last Sovereign, Sierra Lee. However, any other names Sierra Lee may use, and any work published under other names, should not be mentioned. Guidelines * It's strongly encouraged to make an account if you contribute more than occasionally. Not only is it convenient for anyone trying to communicate with you, it gives you a way to improve your Wikia experience, including removing ads. * It's discouraged to post images consisting only of text - just quote the text. * Article comments are meant for discussion of the article itself, not so much the article's topic. The comment system is also not well suited to extended discussion, which should generally go in our , especially speculation and fan theories. * Be aware that in article comments and the Forum, sometimes comments don't post and are lost. Take precautions (e.g. copy the message, or use Textarea Cache on Firefox-based browsers) and if this happens, refresh the page and retry. * Reviving old discussions is okay if it's topical. * Don't be jerks. Assume good faith. Be patient with newbies and those whose first language is not English. Editing Policies * Don't delete relevant information without discussing it first, especially if the information can't yet be found elsewhere on the wiki. * If you notice you are in an edit war with someone, start a discussion instead of continuing the edit war. * Please use this thread if you want to raise the possibility of altering or removing a page/section quote that has been added for flavor. We also have dedicated threads for main page issues, poll ideas, and requesting file/page deletions. * In articles, don't include story info, or any info that might be falsified by future changes, from patron-only game builds. It's okay to discuss patron build spoilers and record data in forum threads and user pages, but please mark them accordingly. * When changing long-standing section titles, use Template:Anchor to leave an anchor so links to the old name still work. * When canon or semi-canon information comes from sources outside the game, such as SL's Patreon posts and comments, posts or comments in the TLS blog, or posts by SL in various discussion boards, link directly to the source where possible, even if the source can only be found behind a paywall. * Logged-in editors should use standard criteria when deciding whether an edit is a "minor edit" (anonymous editors cannot mark edits as minor).That includes things like: **Spelling and grammar fixes. ** Simple formatting changes like bolding text. ** Fixing layout errors. ** Adding and correcting intra-wiki links or categories. ** Removing vandalism. * Articles about other works by Sierra Lee may be created on this wiki. Please categorize articles about other works by their series name. Guidelines * Don't make sweeping changes or change headings without discussing. * If you aren't sure how to properly integrate info into a page, or where it should go, ask in comments or the . * Try not to hide info relevant to the article's subject in the footnotes. Sometimes it's OK, when otherwise would stretch out a table cell. * The edit summary is no place to ask questions or send messages. But we do appreciate an edit summary briefly describing what you changed. Grammar and style * Avoid regional slang and dialect. * For page and section titles, use sentence case style (like Wikipedia). Also preferred are American spellings, and commas between all list items including the final two (AKA the serial comma). * Avoid using the Unicode characters ≥ and ≤; if desired, instead use the HTML codes ≥ and ≤. Don't use em-dashes or smart/curly/fancy quotes. Don't use backticks or accent marks in place of apostrophes. * Sex scene listing format: Official name (seen in Simon's Reflect menu) in bold - Non-joke description in plain text, if useful. Method of obtaining in italics. * One space after a sentence, not two. * Format numbers as in the game. For example: